Aquamarine
by Bluumberry
Summary: Seymour bests the group during the battle in Macalania temple and eagerly awaits to collect his prize. SeymourXTidus


Aquamarine

Their defeat was unexpected. 

Though they knew of the strength Maester Seymour possessed, the fight had been to their favor. That is, until the Guado started casting his multi-spells.

They had been weary from first defeating Seymour's guards and then his Aeon when he released multi-thundara. Only Auron was left standing and although he had quickly revived Yuna with a phoenix down, neither had a chance to heal or revive more of the group. 

Both of them were quick to fall.

Tidus laid on his side, gasping for breath as the thunder magic still coursing through him did its best to finish him off. In his field of vision he barely saw Lulu and Kimahri both lying unmoving on the ground like himself. He knew the rest of their group was most likely in a similar state and without some healing white magic; they wouldn't be rising up again.

The same fate awaited Tidus as well. He hissed in pain because of the magical residue. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and hide away, but every move - even of a single muscle sent pain once again coursing through his nerves.

He could hear footsteps. Knowing they belonged to the only individual still left standing in the room he tried to ignore them. Unfortunately they were heading straight for Tidus. 

The footsteps stopped directly in front of Tidus and though he could see the black boots he still tried to ignore them.

"What's this? You have already fallen silent? And here I was looking forward to a challenge," came the words drawled from the figure in front of him.

Hearing the voice and registering the words, Tidus' eyes flew up and narrowed as they met a smirking face. He could hear his own words echoing in his mind: "Make me!"

The blond wanted to laugh, but he didn't. He just stared defiantly up at the Guado who tilted his head to the side, as if studying an animal he found interesting.

"Still putting up a fight, young one? I would consider your current position and the fate of your friends if I were you."

Tidus' eyes widened a fraction as his gaze fell on the unmoving forms of his companions. It would seem that he didn't really have much of a choice.

His eyes once again narrowed. "Stop with the mind games, Seymour! What do you want with me –" Tidus groaned as he tried to once again move from his position on the floor. He felt far too vulnerable in his current state.

Seymour chuckled. "Silly child," he berated.

With his eyes closed – when had he closed them? – Tidus didn't see an unusual emotion flicker in the Guado's eyes and when he could open them again, it was already gone.

"You are still a child, remarkably innocent," the Maester murmured softly.

Tidus wanted to object, but he knew it was relatively true. Though he was older than Yuna in age, she would often seem like decades older than him. Even Rikku possessed more maturity at times. They had grown up with the terror of Sin, while he grew in peaceful Zanarkand. In the eyes of anyone from Spira, he would seem innocent and naïve. 

That didn't mean Tidus liked someone, especially Seymour, pointing it out.

Growing annoyed and agitated he growled out: "Why are you talking to me? Wouldn't it be easier to blackmail Yuna into marrying you?"

His words obviously amused the Guado. "Besides the fact that your precious summoner is unconscious at the moment – I never intended to marry her."

"What?!" Tidus gasped.

His reaction only aroused another chuckle. "True, my original plan was to marry her. But ever since Luca, I have had to – alter my plans a bit."

The blond was growing more nervous by the moment. He wet his dry lips. "What're you saying?"

The Guado crouched down and swiftly captured Tidus in his arms. About to violently protest the young guardian didn't get a chance to when the doors suddenly opened and a horde of Guado came rushing inside.

The new arrivals didn't spare a second glance at the forms on the floor and proceeded to question their Lord's health. Seymour quickly rose to his feet with Tidus still in his arms. 

"Take them and keep them in a stable condition. Nothing more, nothing less," he ordered.

Shocked, Tidus ignored the burning in his body and looked up at the Guado holding him tightly. When the last of the servants had disappeared through the doors, Seymour glanced down at the blond and let another smirk grace his lips. In his eyes, Tidus could see mirth, pride and something – something the blond couldn't name nor describe.

It made him anxious for some unknown reason.

"What am I saying, you ask?" Seymour chuckled once again. "What I'm saying is that I was never after Lady Yuna. Something else caught my interest in Luca. –Someone- else, he said while smirking down at the other.

SEYMOURTIDUSSEYMOURTIDUSSEYMOURTIDUS

This pairing seriously doesn't get enough love. This is going to be a one-shot BUT I'm inviting anyone to have a go and continue this if they want to do so. Only one condition, give me a link so I can read! Critique is encouraged.


End file.
